Lips of an Angel
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Hermione calls Draco for some comfort after Ron pulls his stupid stunts. One-shot. No Smut for once lol . Songfic to Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Check it out.


Lips of an Angel

By: Cry

Rating: M (for safety)

Disclaimer. Don't Own Anything ... Don't Sue

Draco groaned as he rolled over. Sex with his wife was never fully satisfying. She was a pig, both at the table and in the bed. Pansy Parkinson had always focused just on her own pleasure and Draco, quite frankly was sick of it. His marriage with her was all a sham anyway. Something his father cooked up for him, of course. He had finally started drifting off to sleep, one of the few times of day where he could be at peace and dream things he'd never tell a breathing soul. Sleep was just around the corner and then that damned phone of his went off.

_**Honey why are you calling me so late?**_

_**It's kinda hard to talk right now**_

"Hello?" Draco got out of bed as silently as possible and softly walked into the living room.

"_Draco?_" She was crying again. It wasn't often he received these nightly calls, so when he did get them, he was understandably worried.

"Babe... What's wrong?"

"_N..Nothing is wrong. Can't I.. Can't I just call to talk_?"

_**Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?**_

_**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**_

"You never call me just to talk. What did he do to you?"

"_Why are you whispering? Is this a bad time?_" She was always worried about calling him at night. And when she did call, she was always crying. What was he supposed to say to a crying girl, let alone a crying ex-lover, who was asking if he was busy? 'Of course its okay. I just finished boning my pig of a wife and now she's exhausted. What's up?' Somehow that didn't sound too... kind.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

"Pansy. She's asleep in the other room. What's happened?"

"_It's Ron again. Draco, I'm scared. I miss you._" He rubbed his fingers on the opposite temple from the phone and sighed.

"Hermione, why do you stay with him?"

"_Why do you stay with her?_"

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

She had a valid point. He was no better than she. He stayed with Pansy despite all the crap she did to him, despite all the things he wantes so badly, but gave up.

~~Flashback

"Draco. What kind of future do we have?" It was a cold winter night and Draco found himself snuggled up with Hermione next to him in their common room in front of the roaring fire.

"Well, we could have a small wedding. We could start over somewhere in the countryside and have a small home and a small family. Build my own business from the ground up. One that could support you and the family." Hermione blushed when he said that and stared longingly into the fire.

"I'd like that. I'd be nice to get away from here." She whispered it softly, but it didn't fall to deaf ears.

~~Present

By the end of the school year, Draco's father fucked all their plans up and even their chances of eloping. An unbreakable vow made between Lucius Malfoy and Leonard Parkinson ensured that Draco and Pansy shall wed and stay faithfully commited to each other lest death befall one or both.

Hermione nearly died the night he told her. She thrust herself to the edge of the astronomy tower, crying that her life was over. It took Draco four hours just to talk her out of killing herself. '_Hermione, live. Live for me. Make your own choices and be happy for both of us._' Draco has missed her every day of those ten years. He watched Hermione from afar as she got married to Ron, had four kids that should have been his, watched as she was forced to quit her job. Draco even helplessly watched as Ron beat her for not being committed to him. She'd never cheated on him. Not once. She was just emotionally connected to someone else; though Ron will never know who.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"_Draco... Draco, I can't keep going through this._"

"Babe."

"_Draco, I was in St. Mungos for eight days in critical care. He nearly turned on Aquila._"

"Huh? Hermione please divorce him before he kills you."

"_I won't go to anyone else but you... I love you still. After all these years._"

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

"Hermione... you know that I can't leave Pansy. I want to. I never wanted to be here."

"_I know... but it's so painful_." Draco knew she wasn't talking about her abuse. Her physical pain was nothing compared to watching him live with another woman. But he felt that pain too. He saw her raise four kids with the man, watched her be beaten. All because of him. It was his fault she suffered so much.

"Mia... I have some people I'm going to talk with. There has to be a way..."

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"_Just one night. Please..._"

"Hermi-"

"_I don't want to hear anything else from you unless its a place and a time_."

"Baby..."

"_I've been having dreams, Draco. Dreams of us being together. I'm sure it can easily come true. We just have to try. I want them to be real..._"

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

_**And yes I've dreamt of you too**_

_**And does he know you're talking to me?**_

_**Will it start a fight?**_

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

"Does he know about me yet?"

"_No. He thinks its someone I worked with in the Ministry. Someone in my department. Your name is no where near the top._"

"Oh... Does he know you're on the phone with your mystery man?"

"_I ... I think so. I walked out of the room and called you. He saw me grab the phone_."

"Is he going to be mad again?"

"_Most likely._"

"Hermione..."

"_Don't make me stop calling you. Please?_"

"He'll end up killing you."

"_I'd rather die talking to you than have you removed from my life_."

He couldn't hold back the chuckle. "You Gryffindors and your Stubborn Loyalty."

"_Damn Straight... Does Pansy know?_"

"Not at all. She doesn't pay attention to what I do. Magically I cannot have an affair, lest I die for it."

"_Where is she sleeping?_"

"...Our room..."

"_... ... ... oh..._"

"Babe..." Draco sighed. He could hear her voice struggling to keep tears back.

"_I know... I'm being selfish..._"

"No you're not. I promise you."

_**Well my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

Draco sat cross legged on the floor in the hall, as far away from the bedroom as possible. "I miss you too, Hermione. There isn't a day that I don't wish for it to be you here with me. I want you here. I need you here. But to do that means death. Hermione, I'm too selfish to let you live peacefully because I don't want to die without you."

"_Are we ever going to be able to move on?_"

"Do you want to?"

"_No. I don't. I want to stay with you even if it is this way._"

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

"Me too." Draco thought it was funny how humans are willing to put themselves through so much suffering for a security that isn't protecting them. But still they felt that they needed each other.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"_You're everything to me, Draco Lucius Malfoy._" She was sad, her voice was longing. She was missing a piece of herself. He was incomplete as well. but there was nothing he could ever do to help them. He'd contemplated it. He'd seriously thought about cheating on Pansy. Having one last sweet night with Hermione then ending his life effortlessly. But he couldn't do anything past dreaming about it.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"Hermione..." He held back a strangled laugh. "Do you know how much it kills me inside to tell you no?"

"_I'm sorry..._"

"I'm sorry. It's just not possible. I love you so much. So much I don't want to be separated from you." Draco felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Call me if he does anything else. Please move out. Get divorced and find someone to treat you right."

"_I'll try. I love you too, Draco._"

After that the phone line clicked and died. Draco closed his phone and took a moment to catch his chocking breath.

_**Honey why are you calling me so late?**_

Draco climbed back in his bed with his fake wife to continue this sham he called a life.

A/N:

Just an idea I got after listening to the song on my iPod.

It's a bit repetitive, but I hope I've ripped some heartstrings.

Tell me whatcha think.


End file.
